The present invention relates to a combination switch having a fixed contact close to a lever base and a movable contact close to a movable knob.
Conventionally, a combination switch of this type is provided with a movable knob which is movable with respect to a cylindrical lever base and has a movable contact, and a ring-like volume plate having a fixed contact.
A fixing shaft is mounted to a steering column and the like of a vehicle, and extends through the lever base. The lever base is fixed to the fixing shaft. The movable knob is rotatably mounted to a front end portion of the fixing shaft projecting from the lever base, the movable contact is disposed in such a manner as to oppose to an end surface of the lever base.
The front end portion of the fixing shaft has a surface adjacent to the end surface of the lever base. The volume plate is mounted in such a manner as to stride over the end surface of the lever base and the adjacent surface of the fixing shaft. The fixed contact which is in contact with the movable contact in a sliding manner is disposed on the volume plate. The fixed contact is connected to a combination meter or the like of the vehicle through an electric wire.